Realizations
by kcatlin
Summary: Danny is being punished for forgetting Lindsay's birthday, but what does Don make him realize?


Warning: SMEXY SMUT SMUT.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"It's not funny, man," Danny growled as he worked over a heavy bag pretty good.

"Yeah it is," Don disagreed, trying to hold bag still and laugh at the same time, "You don't get it do ya?"

"Get what?" Danny grunted.

"You've changed."

Danny stopped what he was doing, then scoffed at him, "No I haven't."

"Not in a bad way," Don insisted.

"How then?"

"Oh, let's see. You say you haven't gotten laid in almost four weeks, cause Monroe's still bitter that you forgot her birthday," Don said, then stopped and waited for Danny's brain to catch up with his.

Danny cocked his eyebrow at him, "Sorry Don, but as highly as I think of ya', you ain't my type man."

"No, jackass, what I'm sayin' is," he paused for dramatic effect, "You have feelings for Monroe."

"Of course I have feelings for Montana, we do work together and we have been dating for almost a year," Danny said.

"Yeah but how many of the numerous other woman you have dated would you have gone almost a month without sex and not have broke it off and moved on to the next in line?"

"So what are you sayin'?" Danny demanded, stripping off his gloves.

Don grinned at him, that 'I got ya' grin he gets, "You're in love," he said matter of factly.

"What? Get outta here," he scoffed at him again. Was he in love? He knew he had strong feelings for Montana. He worried about her all the time, when she was out in the field and he wasn't with her. He hadn't even thought about another woman in a sexual way in MONTHS! He couldn't imagine his life without her in it anymore. He would gladly jerk off for the next two months, if he had to. The thought of touching another woman almost made his stomach turn.

Don stood back and let his insight sink in to his friend's brain. He grinned at him, as he watched the light bulb click in his mind.

"Gotta go," Danny said suddenly, and was gone.

She was going crazy. She had been horny as hell all day long. Her menstrual cycle must be getting ready to start, she realized earlier that day.

A loud rapping at the door made her hormones stir again. Without even looking to see who it was, she pulled the door open and launched herself at the person on the other side.

Danny caught her mid air, as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Her lips were everywhere on his face and her fingers tightly gripped his spiky sweaty hair.

"Montana, I gotta tell ya somethin' baby," he said between kisses. Trying to push her back enough to look at her.

"You have on too many clothes," she gasped, before Danny walked them completely into her apartment.

She attacked his mouth this time, sucking on his tongue as he pushed her against the wall. His hands gripped her ass, as her hands and arms pulled him as close to her as possible.

He was throbbing, and her actions were not helping at all. He realized she was wearing nothing more than a pair of thongs and one of his old button downs, and she was dripping fucking wet.

Between kisses, he still had something he needed to tell her, "I love you," he said between gasps of air.

"I love you too," she replied between kisses, "Now shut up and fuck me, dammit," she demanded.

He did as ordered. Pushing her panties to the side, he pushed his track pants and boxer down enough to free his throbbing cock and in one swift motion calmed both of their needs.

"Jesus, Danny," she moaned as she dropped her head back against the wall, "Deeper, harder."

Hooking his arms under both of her knees, he spread her legs wider and drove into her faster, "I don't wanna hurt ya, baby," he grunted.

"Shuddup," she moaned, she was so close she didn't give a shit if he tore her in two, "AAAHHHH DAN! FUCKKK!" she screamed as she finally found relief.

Not soon after, he found his release.

As gently as possible, he fell to the ground bringing her with him, his cock still throbbing and pulsating deeply within her.

"I missed you," she panted, kissing his tank top clad chest.

"Remind me never to forget your birthday again," he sighed happily, stroking her hair.

A/N: Prompt from promptaday "No, that's not funny. Stop laughing." And possibly _"Maturity is reached the day we don't need to be lied to about anything."_ - Frank Yerby from writersmuses.

I've got fluffy bunnies at my feet for some reason still, LOL. So I am rolling with it. Since all my fellow writers (DTD and Laurzz) are having angsty issues I hope I am helping the readers and writers alike, but from my reviews I have been receiving I seem to be. Don't be afraid to review people :) They help my bunnies.


End file.
